Strangers Makes Family
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: When Stellas life is threatened, Mac convinces her to go into hiding by a family who's still mourning a great loss. Wishing nothing more than going home, Stella fights to fit in, knowing that her very presence endangers her new home. SMacked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people:D Well, I know I've already got 2 stories running, but I couldn't let this story pass out of my head. It seems that I only have one follower at Our Maiden Journey, so I'm giving it a break. **

**I was inspired to write this story, while watching providence, I was so inspired by the family relations, I hope you like it. Remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 1:

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked sadly, desperately trying to find out how to get out of this. But, at least it was only temporary. I hoped.

"Because you don't want to put yourself at risk." Mac reasoned, stroking a stray curl away from my face. "Please Stella."

"But I want to be here…" I pleaded. "With you." I had to fight to hold my tears back. It was probably the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

"Its not safe!" He growled, but quickly regretting it. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mac I…" I tried but he placed his fingertips on my lips, making my longing even worse.

"If it means we have to be away from eachother for a while, then so be it!" He continued, stroking my cheek.

"I don't want to go!" I hissed, pushing his hand away from my cheek, turned away from him. "Don't you get it? It can be weeks, months, even years. I'll be all alone!"

"Stella I don't…" He started, but I stopped him. "Is it so weird that I want to be in the same state as my boyfriend. I'm being sent to Boston!" I complained.

"The Coopers are a nice family, you'll fit right in." He said, without knowing anything about it.

"You don't know! You haven't met them!" I growled, a tear now running down my cheek. I was scared, I was downright scared to leave everything I knew, because of some whackjob deciding that he wanted to kill me.

"Neither have you. Stella please… Give them a chance." He pleaded, I nodded hesitantly. Mac looked at Don, and he approached us.

"Okay Stel?" he asked, I just nodded numbly.

"Right. The Coopers lost a daughter 5 years ago. Cathrina Cooper, nickname Katie. You look a lot like her." He explained, "The official story to the people that knew the family will be that Cathrine faked her own death, ran away to europe to become a singer."

"Great so I'm a spoiled runaway teenager." I commented sarcastically.

"Stella. I know you don't want to go, but this family agreed to take you in, to prevent you from getting hurt." Don started, "Give them a chance."

---o---

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said my arms wrapped tightly around Macs neck. His arms wrapped equally as tight around my waist.

"It's just temporary." He said halfheartedly. "I love you Stel." He whispered in my ear, kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Why are we saying goodbye already? You aren't leaving till tomorrow." He asked I chuckled. Kissed him passionately as we danced backwards towards his bedroom.

---o---

"I'm Lydia Cooper." An elderly, but still pretty woman said, reaching out her hand.

"Stella Bonasera." I said, hoping that I could just turn around and run away.

"My husband isn't home at the moment, Madison is inside." She continued, leading me inside.

"Madison!" She yelled, soon I heard footsteps upstairs. A young woman, mid twenties I guessed, came down the stairs.

"Hi I'm…" I started, but she cut me off. "Here to take my sister place, I know." She growled, before turning around, rushing back upstairs.

"I'm sorry. She still misses her sister." Lydia explained, leading me to the kitchen. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." I said, sitting down by the counter.

"Cathrina had a wonderful voice, she wanted to become a singer. It would only be natural for her to run off to Europe. She had wanted to. Before she… died." Lydia explained, I nodded. "If you don't mind my asking… How did it happen?"

"Car accident." She said calmly. I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We're getting used to getting by without her. Madison is a different story though." She continued, a sad look on her face, but I knew they were having a hard time. Wouldn't be easier with me around. And honestly, I rather wanted to go home.

---o---

_This is awkward. _I thought to myself as I moved the fork between my fingers. Without any real apetite.

"So, _Cathrina?_" Madison asked, sending me an angry glare. "is this something you do often? Taking over other peoples lives?"

"Madison!" her father, Dave, growled. But she seemed to ignore it.

"No, it isn't. And if it were up to me, I would be back home with my boyfriend." I said. Taking a deep breath. "I don't mean to be impolite but will you excuse me?"

"Of course." Lydia said, smiling apologising.

I walked upstairs to the room I had been assigned, and sat down on the bed, burying my face in my hands.

"It's only been a day and they already hate me." I sighed as I threw myself backwards onto the bed. Countless thoughts running through my head.

If Mac and the team only had a suspect, just a hint towards who wanted me dead, then I wouldn't be stuck here for long.

I respected this family for letting me in, I really did, and I was deeply grateful, but I wanted nothing more than to be back in New York, with my new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, after dealing with homework I'm ready to upload chapter 2.**

**Mazzy, I appreciate your reviews, but I'd love to get more reviews from this, I've spent a lot of time thinking the idea through so please, tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2:

I woke up by someone knocking at my door, soon a kind voice joined. "Cathrina?" Dave asked, I took a deep breath, my new name would need some getting used to.

"Are you descent in there?" He asked. I sighed, pulled the covers a little closer around me. "Yea."

"I noticed Emma was a little tough on you." He said as he entered my bedroom. Sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma was Madisons nickname.

"I'm barching in on your family. She has every right." I sighed, looked at my shivering hands.

"Give her some time." He said, placed his hand on my shoulder with a comforting smile on his face. "I know this cant be easy for you either."

"I miss my friends." I started, his smile widened. "And my boyfriend." I added with a shy smile. But it stung, to think about Mac, knowing that I was so far away from him, and I probably wouldn't get to see him anytime soon.

"I'll give you some time to unpack. Let me know if you need anything." He said as he got up and left the room quietly.

I groaned and threw myself back down on the bed.

---o---

It didn't take me more than 10 minutes to get my clothes stuffed in the closet carelessly. It was the few personal items I'd brought, that stung.

I wasn't allowed to have pictures standing, in case someone should come by, so I just had a slim photoalbum I could keep under my pillow.

But as I opened the suitcase, a neatly wrapped gift in the top caught my attention.

I picked it up and studied it. A card on it, with the words. "I miss you already."

I opened it quickly, inside was a beautiful necklace. I smiled as I locked the necklace behind my neck. And looked in the mirror. It was beautiful.

A tear ran down my cheek as I once again though about Mac. But my missery was cut short by Madison.

"How sad… Wont get laid for a while huh?" She asked, She already sounded so much like an obnoxious little sister.

"Let's make an arrangement before this gets out of hand." I started. "I stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine."

"In case you haven't noticed. This is my home, not yours." She said before she turned and left. Leaving me behind, wondering how on earth I was going to get through this.

I buried my face in my hands again. I knew that I was staying a place I didn't belong, and I didn't want to. But Macs worried look made me do it.

Everytime he assured me, that it was temporary, that we were gonna see each other soon. Every single concerned gaze, that was what made me go here. Not my own intentions.

---o---

"Goodmorning." Lydia said as I walked down the stairs, I had been up since 5 am, so now that it was 7, and time for family breakfast, I wasn't even tired anymore.

I made sure to shower before the others got up, so that I wouldn't occupy the bathroom when they needed it, I cleaned up after myself, and made sure that I was dressed and representable as I entered the kitchen.

"Goodmorning." I replied quickly, I'd been there for a week now, but things still hadn't loosened up between me and Madison.

Dave seemed to like me, he came by my room often, and made sure I was alright, talked to me about New York, and my friends, and Lucy, he asked a lot about Lucy.

Lydia was very polite, something told me that she was a little uptight, and wouldn't show if she disliked me, not at first anyways. But I was still waiting for the whole act to burst.

"Pancake?" Dave asked, one again wearing the apron, he was the family chef, that's for sure, and he was incredibly good at it.

"Thank you." I said shyly, looking at my plate.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Madison said as she entered the room. Glared at me, before she sat down. I sighed, another morning outside in the cold.

Well, at least today was the day for my jobinterview. I had never imagined I would have to look for a job, away from the crimelab, but at least I would have a reson to get out of the house.

---o---

I was headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, since I probably wasn't going to be able to sleep, I might as well make an effort to stay awake. Laying in bed, trying to sleep, was the most depressing thing I could put myself through.

But I only got to pushing the door slightly ajar when I heard Dave and Madison talk.

"Emma, you're 26 years old, you have to understand that she needs our help." Dave said. Madison grunted.

"Couldn't she have found another family?" She asked.

"When I heard about this case, I offered to help." Dave continued, surprising me very much, I had thought the FBI had contacted him and paid him generously to help.

"Right, you're an old policeman I know!" She growled. So Dave was an officer, maybe he knew someone in New York, that's why I happened to be so lucky to find a place like this to stay in hiding. Most people in witness protection, or hiding, had much worse condition, this was pure luxury.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm not asking you to let her take your sisters place, I'm just asking you to give her a chance, as a friend." He said kindly.

"I suppose it wouldn't kill me." She sighed, receiving a hug from her dad. Man I envied her, I wish I'd had a dad like that. Or at least a dad to worry about me, or even yell at me.

Seeing families like this, I wondered how I managed as a kid without that support.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3 and I'm incredibly low on reviews. If I don't get quite a bunch that tells me there's some people interested I think I'll give up on this story. I have my college to keep up with also.**

Chapter 3:

I laid back on the bed, thinking about the conversation I'd heard. Would she really give me a chance? I hoped so, I really needed someone to talk to right now. And she sounded like she had a rough time too.

But she would never beat Mac, He was the best, when I needed someone to talk to, or a hug, or just a worried look.

A couple of soft knocks on the door made me sit up abruptly, before telling whoever it was, to come in.

"I just… Wanted to ask if you felt like having some icecream with me?" Madison asked with a shy look on her face, standing in the door.

"Sure." Was the only word I could force over my lips, I had heard her agree to give me a chance, but so fast? And so, much? I'd just imagined she'd at least say goodmorning to me as well.

She sat down next to me on the bed, and handed me a spoon. "I'm sorry I haven't been so nice to you… I just never really believed that Cathrina was really gone."

"And now that I'm here, you're reminded that she is?" I asked trying to make her like me by understanding, she nodded.

"Yea…" She sighed, "Well, why are you stuck here anyways?" She asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I don't know." I started, "Well, it might've something to do with that sniper that missed me by a hair. But I don't know who it is, or why he or she is after me." I explained, she looked rather surprised.

"I didn't think being a detective was that dangerous." She commented curiously. "Well, shovel down some icecream, you look like you could use it."

"You know, Maybe we're gonna get along just fine." I said with a smile, 'shoveling' down the first spoon of icecream.

"You know what? I think you're right. As long as you don't steal the remote." She said with a happy smile on her face.

---o---

"Goodmorning ladies." Dave said with a smile on his face as he entered my room, where both me and Madison had fallen asleep on the bed, next to an empty icecream bucket.

"Goodmorning dad." Madison said happily, it was actually the first time I'd heard her happy.

"Morning." I mumbled, still halfway asleep. Rubbing my eyes before I sat up.

"I'm glad to see you two finally get along." He said kindly. "Katie you might want to know that Mac Taylor called this morning. I told him you'd call him back when you woke up." He explained, A smile instantly grew on my face. The thought of talking to Mac again, made me warm inside.

"What are you waiting for?" Madison asked, "The phone's right there." She pointed at the bedside table as she said she'd leave me alone and walked after her dad out of the door.

It didn't take me more than a few seconds to dial Macs number, and I soon waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Taylor?" He asked, and for a short second I didn't even know what to say to him.

"Hey…" I simply said numbly, so happy to hear his voice. I could barely believe that I had been away from him for a week.

"Stella. Hi Honey." He said a happy tone in his voice. Followed by the creaking of the chair in his office. At least I hadn't caught him in the field.

"Oh god I miss you." I sighed, suddenly my longing to go home had come back and hit me full force. And it felt like I was just being dragged into a deep miserable hole in the ground.

"I Miss you more." He commented playfully. I laughed shortly. Twirling the phonewire around my finger.

"Is everything working out?" He asked curiously, and slightly concerned.

"Yea, Dave and Lydia are really kind, they accepted me right away. Madison on the other hand spent the entire week hating me. But she's warming up now." I explained, trying to wrap my head around the facts. I was so incredibly lucky to have this family to stay by.

"That's good right?" He asked, but didn't really wait for an answer. "Umm, I spoke with the feds, they've arranged for me to go to Boston and see you next weekend, but unfortunately, I couldn't get a room at an affordable hotel." He started. "So promise me not to be surprised when my apartment is practically empty from all the stuff I have to pawn to afford a room at a prime hotel."

I was lost after he'd said the words Boston and newt weekend, I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster than ever before. I was gonna see him soon.

"Um Stel? You there?" He asked insecurely, I chuckled, I was completely numb for a second, before I regained the ability to speak.

"I.. I cant wait." I stuttered, my voice breaking.

---o---

I was trying to tame my insane curls, I had made the big mistake of falling asleep right after showering. And Mac would be here anytime.

"Katie! Detective good looking is here." Emma shouted. I have to admit that I giggled, even though giggling wasn't exactly something I did often. But I could easily imagine the look on Macs face right now.

"Emma!" I simply shot back at her as I fought to prevent myself from running down the stairs with the speed of 20 wild horses.

Walking as slowly as I possibly could towards the stairs, I took a deep breath. Even though Mac and I knew each other better than we knew ourselves, I was a little nervous. I hadn't seen him for more than 2 weeks already.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Emma stand not far beside the railing. And Mac was standing barely inside.

"He's cute." Emma whispered to me as I was 3 steps from reaching the bottom of the stairs. I stopped and looked at her with a firm look on my face, trying hard not to laugh. As I growled that he's mine.

Taking the last steps down the stairs, my foot slipped, and I ended up flat on my butt on the floor right between Madison and Mac.

"Go on like that and you wont be much fun." Emma mocked.

"Madison!" I growled, still sitting on the floor as Dave entered. "Girls, Girls! Withdraw the claws."

Before we knew of it, we were all laughing. Including Mac, who reached out a hand and helped me up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, I know it's short but still. See what you make of it. I just wanted to give you an update, now that it's weekend and I have some time on my hands.**

Chapter 4:

I woke up, giggling as I felt Mac hold my ankle and tickle my foot. I Smiled as I twisted my foot out of his hand and sat up.

"'Morning." I yawned, a happy feeling filling me entirely. I had till tomorrow evening with Mac, and I was going to enjoy it fully.

"Actually, it's almost noon." Mac corrected as he sat down next to me, kissed me tenderly. I chuckled the minutes our lips parted, noon… Well I had certainly slept in.

"It's not like we got much sleep last night." I sighed happily. "I cant believe You have to go home tomorrow."

"I hope it wont be long till you'll join me." He said as he kissed my forehead, we both knew it could be years till we could live in the same city again. "Just a few days after you left, I got an email. Saying that he'd find you, no matter how long it would take. It's just too dangerous for you to come back right now." He explained, answering my unasked question.

"I know… But It's just not fair." I said, the frustrasion suddenly became even clearer in my head. "I finally got a guy I can see my self with, long term. And I'm stuck in Boston." I sighed. Mac smiled shyly. "We'll get you back to New York in no time."

"I hope so." I said with a dreaming look in my eyes. "I cant make it without you for so long." I said with a seductive smile on my face as I kissed him. His hand sought to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my curls as he deepened the kiss.

---o---

"I'm gonna miss you so much…" I said, trying not to cry as I was about to say goodbye to Mac again. Knowing that when I'd see him again, would depend so much on the circumstances.

"Hey, come here." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I felt the warmth from his arms around me, but also a feeling of longing. Longing to be back home with my friends, where I belong. The comfort the embrace was supposed to bring, was non existing. Instead I just felt increasingly sad.

In a matter of minutes, he would be on a plane, back to New York, away from me. Even though neither of us wanted to be seperated like this. We both wanted this to end.

I kissed him softly, tears threathening to run down my cheeks, and I feared I couldn't hold them back much longer, but it would only make this so much worse.

"I'll miss you too." He sighed, his hands still lingering by my cheeks, barely touching my skin, but still sending shivers down my spine. I'd never been this much in love before, it just made me miss him even more.

"You… You have a plane to catch." I said, kissing him again, subconciously trying to make him miss his plane. But he had to go, he knew that, and so did I.

"I love you." I sighed, hugging him tightly one last time. He had to go, and gently twisted himself out of my arms, telling me that he loved me too, before he rushed towards the gate.

I turned away after he disappeared out of my sight, walked slowly back towards Madison who was waiting for me 30 feet away. She'd taken us to the airport, because I didn't trust myself to drive when I could break down crying anytime.

Madison enveloped me in a friendly hug, rubbed my back caringly. "Let's get home. Then it's pizza and icecream therapy as long as we can keep awake alright?" She suggested. I smiled and nodded as I pulled away. "Thank you."

---o---

I looked at the picture on my desk, the same smiling Stella that had been standing there since the day we officially started dating. She thought it was silly, but adorable. I missed her comments every time she noticed the picture. I missed her laughing at practically everything out of the ordinary I did. Not because she was mocking me, but because she was happy.

Now I knew she wasn't happy, and it hurt so bad. I couldn't do anything, except finding the guy that wanted to kill her, and I sure as hell was going to, no matter what it took. I just wanted her to be safe, and happy. That's all that mattered.

But most of all, I wanted her with me. I had been back home for 2 weeks now, and I missed her more than ever.

I picked up the phone before I had a chance to think it through.

"Don? Could you do me a favor? Call the federals, see if we can find a way to get Stella back here, safe." I asked, soon having to explain that I didn't have any new evidence, but I just missed her.

---o---

"I cant believe you're leaving…" Madison sighed, looking at me with a sad look on her face. "I know you've only been here for a month and a half, but I really care about you."

"Maddie…" I said a little surprised. The look on her face changed at once. "Nobody has called me Maddie since Katie died."

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, praying that I hadn't messed things up. I cared about Madison a lot too. She'd been my rock when I didn't have Mac.

"Don't be, I missed it. Katie used to call me that, and, after she died, nobody dared. Everyone treated me like a piece of glass, and suddenly I see that that wasn't what I needed." She explained, a dreaming look on her face. "I know that you'll never be Katie. But I'm really gonna miss having a sister… Again." She said with a shy look on her face. Suddenly it looked like she was afraid she'd stepped over the line.

"You can visit me anytime. And I'll visit you as soon as I can." I promised, as I hugged her. "I'm really glad I met you."

"When are you leaving?" She asked, but I didn't get any time to answer. As a wave of nausea hit me, and I rushed to the bathroom. Again.

"Katie?" Maddie asked, She'd never called me Stella, I knew she wasn't allowed to. But it was still weird to be someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 2 chapters in one night, wow. :P Well, here's the next update. I'm currently writing on another story, but I'm not planning to upload that untill this one is finished. But tell me what you think.

Chapter 5:

"Maddie? What is this?" I asked, holding the cardboard box Madison had tossed in front of me. I couldn't say The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but the thought of it actually being true was incredibly scary.

"Think about it, you've been eating more, you've had morning sickness… You do the math." She said calmly, "Take the test, you've got to know."

"I know… But what if it's positive?" I asked anxiously, I couldn't do this right now.

"No what if's. If you go do the test, you will know." She said, confirming what I already knew. I had to.

---o---

"I cant look." I said nervously, Madison smiled at me, held her hand on my shoulder. "What's the worst case scenario? That you'll have a baby? Be a mom?" She asked reasonably. "You know Mac wont abandon you, he loves you too much. You'll never be alone."

"I guess… It's just an awful timing." I sighed, but somehow I wished the test was positive, I'd never wanted anything more than a family. Madison chuckled slightly. "You want it to be positive don't you?"

"Yea… Yea I do." I admitted a slight blush creeping up on me. Saying my personal dreams or wishes out loud wasn't something I enjoyed, I'd just fel embarrased if it was aiming too high.

"Well, go in there. I'd like to know If I get to be an aunt." She said with a smile. After we'd gotten to know each other, we'd soon developed a friendship, spending almost every wake moment with someone does that to you.

She practically pushed me towards the door to the bathroom, I walked in there slowly. What if it was negative, I didn't want to seem too disappointed when I walked out. But I had to find out, I had to.

With shaking hands I picked up the test, hesitated as I was about to look at it. If I was pregnant, Mac wouldn't let me come back to New York, and I would understand, I couldn't risk a baby would get hurt.

After looking at the result, I walked out of the room, feeling torn. Torn between joy and frustration.

"Well?" Maddie asked, I looked up at her, couldn't prevent myself from smiling again. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"That's fantastic." She said and practically flung her arms around me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Just one thing, how am I gonna tell your parents?" I asked with a grin on my face. She smirked at me, and told me that was my problem.

---o---

I entered my apartment after a long day of work, looking forward to Stellas arrival home next week. Don had called the feds as I told him to, and made an arrangement. Stel would be safe, in a safe house only a few blocks from my apartment. She wasn't allowed to be alone, and there would be an FBI agent nearby at all times.

I checked the messages on my landline, while sorting through the mail that hadn't been sent to the lab.

"Hey Honey. It's me. Listen I cant come back to New York, not now. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you."

Stella didn't exactly sound unhappy, that was what concerned me the most with her message, she wasn't coming back now, but still she sounded happier than I'd heard a long time.

For a second I caught myself fearing that she'd gotten so happy to be by that family that she didn't want to come home. But I pushed that thought aside, she wouldn't. She loved me, I loved her, and the mutual trust between us wouldn't break.

Even though it was late, I called her back right away, and waited anxiously for her to answer.

"Cathrina Cooper?" She asked, I smiled by myself, it was weird to hear her use another name, even though I was starting to get used to it.

"It's me, I just got your message." I said quickly, I heard her chuckle in the other end. As she commented that I sounded worried.

"I… There's something you need to know." She started, as my heart begain pounding. "I cant go back to New York now, because I'm pregnant. I wont risk ou baby's life, even though I want to be by you." She explained. I was numb, to say the least.

The pounding of my heart seemed to stun all my senses, and the only word I could force over my lips was okay. She laughed at me as she told me that I would have to do better than okay.

"I love you." I said smartly. She laughed again. "Much better." She sighed as she told me she loved me too, and missed me.

---o---

"Congratulations." Lydia said, even though we were very much on speaking terms, she was still a little distant, I imagined she was one of those persons you never quite got close to.

"That's fantastic. We're very happy for you." Dave said, he was a straightforward, caring person. And enveloped me in a friendly hug, just like Maddie had done when she found out.

"I'm sorry I'll be burdening you even more now." I said, I did feel sorry for burdening them like this. If Mac and the team didn't find the guy who wanted to kill me, before our baby was born. The entire family would wake up by a baby crying at nights.

"You're not burdening…" Dave started, "I can only talk for my self, but I'm happy to have you here." He explained. I smiled, thanked him.

"Alright, you can be a royal pain at times, but mainly I'm glad to have you here." He said with a smirk. Making us all laugh.

"Why thank you." I joked as I picked up the fork to finish my dinner. I was starting to feel like I belonged here. And that I wasn't just imposing on them.

A/N: Alright, here's a little spoiler for the story I'm working on, which I might or might not upload, depends on what you say, and whether it turns out the way I want it.

**I got the idea from a movie called mindhunters. But it's only a few points of the plot that is taken from the movie, (the location, and the reason they're there, and part of the plotline. But only little.)**

_**Mac, Stella, Don and Danny are on a training island with 5 other detectives from 2 different police departments. It's sort of an exam after a training course.**_

_**When guys from the other policedepartments starts hitting on Stella, our 3 male CSIs take it upon themselves to protect their friend.**_

_**Between the jealousy and the exam, someone is killing the detectives one by one, will our dear CSIs make it through this, and pass their final exam?**_

**Well, let me know if you want me to go on with this idea, and of course let me know what you think about this chapter :D Love Haruko.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I walked through a beautiful green park, looked at my watch every ten seconds, Madison had promised me that she would make sure Stella showed up around here.

I was going to surprise her, we hadn't seen eachother for a month and a half, because of a few other treaths from whoever the nutjob was. I wouldn't have taken it seriously if he hadn't already taken a shot at her. And missed, thank god.

It had been almost 4 months since she told me she was pregnant. And I was looking forward to seeing her, of course because I loved her, but I was also looking forward to see how much she was showing. I was a rookie at this entire family of my own thing, the only things I knew, was what I'd been told.

"Maddie what is this?" I heard Stella's voice, she was speaking on the phone. "I'll see, god you can be annoying when you're keeping secrets." She continued, before she turned in my direction.

She was showing, quite much actually, considering she was just 18 weeks along. I raised my hand in an innocent wave, she hung up the phone, and rushed towards me.

Threw her arms around me the minute she had the chance. "Mac… What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you." I said calmly. "I missed you…" I said innocently before I kissed her forehead. "I hope you don't mind me appearing out of the blue."

"Not at all." She said as she pressed her lips against mine, But suddenly pulled away, held her hand on her belly. "I think she kicked." She said, already being convinced it was a girl. "Here, feel." She said, moving my hand to her belly, but the baby had already stopped kicking again.

"I think she was just happy to see you." Stella said as her fingers sought in between mind. "So you joining me and the Coopers for dinner?" She asked, I nodded. I had already told Madison about my arrival, and she had invited me for dinner, with the joking excuse that Dave would like to meet his future son in law.

"How's the team doing?" She asked curiously. I shrugged. "Business as usual, except we all miss you. Still trying to find that son of a…" I started, but she placed her hand over my mouth. "Don't teach the baby such a language." She said with a smirk. "You'll find him, sooner or later."

---o---

I growled at Madison that she should stop her stupid breathing exercises because they weren't doing anything but ticking me off. I was on the edge of a break down because Mac wasn't here yet. I wasn't due until next week, and he was supposed to fly in on Friday.

Stupid unpredictable childbirth. He had to be here for it, it was his baby too. I wanted him here to hold my hand as I gave birth, I wanted him here when the midwife told me the sex of the baby but most of all, I wanted him here, to pick out the name with me.

"He'll be here any second." Madison said, winching as I squeezed her hand tightly.

"You're almost fully dialated." The midwife said automatically, I didn't really care at the moment. Right now I was still annoyed that Mac wasn't there.

---o---

"It's a girl." The midwife said, wrapping a blanket about my little girl. I had made it there just in time. And even though my hand was practically limb, I was so happy that I had been there.

As Stella held our little girl in her arms, tears of pure happiness started rolling quietly down her cheeks, as she whispered that she was so beautiful.

I could honestly say that I had never been happier, it was like all the complicated twists and twirls of our life the past 10 months, since Stella had had to leave New York, had disappeared into a blur, hidden in the back of my head.

This little girl was perfect, and her and her mom, were everything I'd ever dreamt of. Nothing less.

---o---

"Ssch sweetie. Ssch." I tried, my baby girl refusing to sleep, instead she insisted on crying loudly, and probably keeping the entire house awake.

"Isabel for the sake of family harmony please be quiet." I mumbled, sighing heavily by the lack of sleep. I had already fed her, and she should go to sleep, only, I doubted she ever slept. Probably inherited her fathers tendency of insomnia.

She had slept perfectly the first month, but now she barely closed an eye, and neither did I. Walking around till sunrise every night was a pain, but when the sun appeared in the horizon, it was all worth it. It reminded me of what I'd been dreaming of since I was a little girl. Having a family of my own. Right now it wasn't exactly the way I dreamed it, but somehow, I was still happy.

I had walked downstairs, to the livingroom, it was the room furthest away from the others, so I hoped not to keep anyone awake.

Isabel stopped crying as I once again started singing quietly, but if I had to do this every night, my voice would be chronically hoarse till she turned 1.

Walking around mechanically, rocking my baby girl, my steps echoed in the empty house. The dimly lit living room making me feel cozy, making me feel like I belonged here.

Suddenly a creaking from the floor made me jump, as I turned around I was staring right into an unfamiliar pair of eyes, a scheming spark made me anxious that this was no good at all.

"Hello Stella. I finally found you." He said, aiming a gun at me. "You're gonna do exactly as you're told." He hissed, his voice a lot like a snake.

I nodded anxiously, held my baby closer to my chest to shield her.

"Put the baby back to bed." He commanded, practically pushing me towards the stairs, I stumbled up the steps, one by one, my heart pounding, so that it felt like every vein in my body could burst.

**A/N: I know the chapter was short, but I wanted to give you an update before I headed to a short trip with my new school. I'll be back the day after tomorrow, and keep writing. So enjoy, and reviews always make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next update, I hope you like it. I'm already on chapter 8 so just hang in there, I'll update soon, I think.

**-Haruko**

Chapter 7:

I sat on the cold concrete floor in the Coopers basement, shivering anxiously. I was all alone in the dark. The guy was somewhere upstairs, with my baby girl.

I had barely tugged her in, laid in her cradle, she had a real one, one of those that you could rock carefully from side to side, to make her sleep.

I had too scared to do anything else but what he told me to. Then he had forced me out of the room and down here where I'd been for about 10 minutes now.

"Let go off me!" I heard from upstairs, Madisons voice pierced right through the air, and became louder and louder as the door to the basement was opened and Madison and Dave guided down here to join me.

Suddenly I realised what an awful position I had put this family in. Their lives were in danger because of me. I shouldn't have agreed to go here in the first place. Even though these people meant so much to me. It would've been safer for them if I hadn't.

"Katie!" Madison sighed as she dropped down next to me. "Oh god, I thought…" She started anxiously as she practically threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Where's Lydia?" I asked nervously as I realised she was missing. Oh god what if he'd hurt her? Was the first thought in my head. What if she was injured? Or worse?

"Handcuffed to Isabel's Cradle. She's taking care of your little girl." Dave said a hint of pride in his voice. The thought of his wife protecting my little girl, apparently made him happy.

I was just relieved that no one was hurt, and that a woman I trust, would take care of my child.

Still hugging Maddie, I felt a tear run down my cheek, what if none of us would make it out of here?

"It'll all be okay." Dave said comforting as he sat down next to us. Padded my shoulder. "Isabel's gonna be fine."

---o---

I scrolled through some pictures Stella had sent me, of her and Isabel. Each made me happier than the previous. Our daughter was so beautiful, she was going to look so much like her mom. I hoped.

It was like the time Stella had been away had been so long, but somehow everything had happened so fast. I was a father now, something that I'd secretly envied Danny for, since Lucy was born. Something I'd wanted too, now I had a family, with the most beautiful and amazing woman I could imagine.

Suddenly my phone bussed alive, revealing I had received a multimedia message. A short video file, from a number I didn't recognize. I opened it slowly, something in my gut told me it wasn't good.

As images flashed across the screen, I realised the video was shot in a basement. Stella was sitting on the floor, feeding our little Isabel. Suddenly a man with a gun walked into the picture, pointing his gun at Stella. And meanly said that the baby was done.

"_She's still hungry." _Stella said, holding Isabel tight. _"Too bad." _He simply said, forcefully taking our little daughter from Stella. Who yelled at him that he had no right to do this. And that he should give her back her baby.

"_Help us Mac."_ Madison suddenly whispered and I realised the video had been a cry for help. Just before the video ended, I saw Stella drop to her knees on the concrete floor.

---o---

"Oh god." Lindsay gasped as I'd shown the team the video, explained that I was going to Boston with the next plane headed in that direction. I'd already called the local police, and told them to be cautious.

"He cant do that.. He cant take a baby from her mom like that!" Lindsay continued, Seeking comfort as Danny took her hand.

"I'm going with you." Don suddenly said stubbornly. "In fact, I think we should all go."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face, and I was just about to ask him what he meant, as he got up and continued. "Stella's our friend, she's been cut off from her life for more than a year. Aside from us, none of us has been there for her." He said frustrated. "Not even an email. None of us has called her and asked how she was doing. We've just asked Mac to tell her we miss her. She deserves better than that!"

He looked around at the entire team, with an unreadable look on his face. "The night in the bar, where we went to toast Jess. Stella was the one to hold her hand on my shoulder. To show me I could count on her. I don't know about you, but I think the least we can do for the person who's supported all of us most, is to step up, be there to help her get out of that house. But most of all, to be there when she gets out!" He said, the entire team was numb, including me. Don had been awfully quiet since Jess had died. Especially after Stella left too, but suddenly I think all of us realised that it was because He'd been talking to Stella about it. She'd been there for him, and now he apparently felt he had bailed on her.

"But Mac, do you know the guy?" Adam asked insecurely after several minutes of silence. I shook my head insecurely. "He looks familiar, but I…" I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't help Stella when she needed me the most.

"Don's right you know. We bailed on her." Sid said, having used the last few minutes to think about the lecture. "I'm going with you."

---o---

_Dave:_

I looked at my daughter and the woman that had been a guest by the family a little more than a year ago, but she had turned to be so much more.

She would never replace Cathrina, but she was a part of this family now, and I would protect her and Madison at all cost.

Both young women were asleep, each resting their heads on my lap. It wasn't weird or awkward, the same way it would've been, if I hadn't started seeing Stella as a daughter of my own.

I felt so sorry for her, she had been through enough already. Being pregnant, giving birth and raising a baby for several months, without her boyfriend near. I didn't know what it was like, but I knew how much she did to hide that she was struggling.

I was scared too, of course I was. It was an awful situation we had been in, for almost 24 hours now. And it didn't seem to near an end. Whoever he was, he didn't want Stella or the baby to die. Not yet anyway.

He made sure that Stella got enough to eat and drink, so that she could feed her child. The rest of us got food too, sure, just not as much. And even though she insisted on sharing, we told her to keep her food to herself, and the baby.

I guessed the police were outside, I'd heard sirens earlier, but he'd barricaded himself down here with us for an hour or so. Now he was walking freely around in the house again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know the chapter is short. And I'm sorry, but the next chapter will most likely be the last. I hope you'll enjoy this anyhow.**

**Haruko**

Chapter 8:

"Mac.." Lindsay said poking my shoulder insecurely. "They're trying to get contact with the hostagetaker now."

"Thanks Linds." I said as I stretched my aching neck, I had been practically forced to take a nap in the backseat of my car, we had been outside the house for close to 12 hours now.

"Hang in there, She'll be fine." Lindsay comforted, I nodded, hoping to get her attention away from me, pity just made me feel worse.

"Who's Mac Taylor?" A man from the Boston PD asked, I reacted instantly. Practically marched towards him. "I am." I said dryly.

"He wants to speak to you." He said as he practically pushed me towards a guy standing with a phone.

I took the phone, and just uttered a hello. Waited for the hostagetaker to say something. But I was surprised.

"Mac?" Stellas scared voice asked. Great stunt, hostagetaker was smart, speak to whoever it was that tried to get contact, and put my weakest spot on the line as soon as I had the phone in my hand. Stella was far from weak, but when something happened to her, I was as weak as could be.

"Stella." I sighed, relieved to hear her voice again. "Honey, are you alright?" I asked anxiously. Praying that she'd just say, yea you're just dreaming, actually the guy is in lockup and I'm on my way home from Boston.

But instead she said: "Isabel's fine." Probably mainly to reassure herself.

"How about you?" I asked persistent, not giving up before she said that she was okay.

"She's alright, Lydia is taking care of her." She continued, suddenly I realized that she hadn't been faced with thinking about her condition. The only thing that filled her mind right now was our daughter.

"Stella listen to me." I tried. "I'm very happy that Isabel's okay, but are you?" I knew she wasn't completely okay, being in that situation at all, but I just needed to hear that he hadn't hurt her.

"I think so." She said, in the background I heard Madison yell something, but I didn't catch on to what before the line went dead.

"Damn." I growled, putting the phone down angrily. I would march right in there even without the entire Boston PD cavalry behind me, If I didn't know, that it would be even more dangerous for Stella.

"What does he want?" Lindsay asked, I shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll get them out of there Mac." She continued, I couldn't really do anything but numbly nod, just to let her know her heard her. Even though I was scared to death, Their comfort didn't do anything. It just reminded me that she was in there.

-o-

After having heard Macs voice again, I knew I would get out of here somehow, with my daughter, and my new family. It was just a matter of time. It didn't change the fact that I was so incredibly scared though.

"You're gonna be fine." Dave comforted, sitting next to me, his hand resting comforting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this." I sighed, sitting in the basement was getting real cold again, and the fact that i was cut off from my daughter and boyfriend didn't make it any better.

He couldn't even consider an answer before the sound of Isabels crying took up my attention. There were absolutely nothing worse in the world, than the sound of my baby crying.

"Make her shut up." The man said as he appeared in the basement. Roughly handed me my baby, before he left the basement.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my child instantly, rocked her caringly, wondered why our captor would leave her down here, and then leave the room.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay." I soothed, kissed my daughters forehead. "You hungry love?"

-o-

"Please Maddie..." I pleaded, reached out my daughter to her. "Just get her outta here."

"No... He'll hurt you! Or mom and dad." Madison argued. I sighed, knowing she was right, he could hurt Lydia or Dave if we tried anything.

"Get my granddaughter out of here." Dave said, with a slight smile, even though this situation was far from good. "I'm sure your mother would say the same."

"But Stella... I cant lose another sister.." She tried, I told her that I couldn't go, because if I weren't here, the whole purpose of this crappy situation would crumble, and maybe he would take it out on them.

"Maddie please." I begged. "Get my daughter out of here, and tell Mac I'm okay." I said, hugging her and my daughter tightly, even though we didn't know when our captor would be down here the next time. Maybe we could all get out of there, I just wouldn't dare let myself hope it.

"Okay. Just keep ready." Madison said nervously.

-o-

"Mac! Mac!" Madison shouted, at first I didn't believe it was her, because she was inside. But soon the sound of an infant crying reached my ears.

I turned around instantly saw Stella's 'sister' head towards me, holding Isabel in her arms.

"Mac... You gotta.. You gotta get your team in there." She said, gasping for air as she handed me my daughter. "He.. He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her because I ran."

"Look out for her." I said, barely had a chance to hold my daughter, before I handed her back to Madison. And quickly shouted for Don and the others to get in there with me.

Only, before we could do anything, I heard a gunshot. And I can honestly say my heart stopped in that moment. Madisons words still echoed in my mind as I rushed towards the building with Don, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, even Sid. Together as a team, we were going to come to her aid, because she deserved that. She had been there for every one of us, when we had a hard time, this time, she needed us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The last chapter of this one as well. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9:

It hadn't been more than a few seconds, before another gunshort rang in the air, and my fear, that something had happened to Stella, increased.

But as we were almost by the house, Dave came walking out of there, carrying Stella in his arms, the sight both made me happy, but also very angry. Something had happened to her, since she needed to be carried. But at least she was alive, I could tell by the fact the she was partially holding herself up.

As we came closer, I saw the blood, around a wound in her left thigh. She had been shot. My barin screamed at me to just grab her, and tear her out of Daves arms. But my sanity told me that he had probably saved her life.

But all in all, it came by itself, Dave walked to me, carefully laid Stella in my arms before he went back inside.

"His wife is still in there." Stella said quietly, and dragged my attention back to reality. I nodded understanding. Held tightly around her as I carried her to the paramedics nearby. Where Madison met us with our daughter.

-o-

"_Wonder who I am?" Our captor asked, I didn't do anything, I was just waiting for the right opportunity to get my daughter outta here._

"_Should I be offended that you don't remember me detective?" He continued calmly. "Nah, probably not. It's been roughly10 years."_

_I started to wonder where I'd seen him before, until he continued his little speech. "You and detective Taylor didn't have anything on me. Not until you decided to use your looks to con me into giving you a reason to arrest me." He said angrily. And I suddenly remembered everything. _

_He was a rape suspect, a case that hadn't just caught me emotionally, but also meant a lot to me, career-wise, I was in for a promotion. Macs partner at the time had quit his job, and I was hoping to get the job. _

_It wasn't the most traditional method I had used to get the guy locked up. I had deliberately chosen clothes that probably weren't fit for an interrogation. Mac had caught on to what I was doing, and made sure to be close to me all the time._

_Until that night, I walked towards the nearby subway station, our suspect pulled me off the street. Mac was of course nearby, together we got the guy to the precinct, his DNA proved that he was our guy._

_He was pretty close to me at that point, I took my chance and tried to get the gun from him. The gun went off in the struggle and I instantly felt the pain in my thigh. I managed to get to gun from our captor, but he pushed me, making me drop the gun._

_Dave was fast, grabbed it and shot the guy, point blank._

-o-

"Hi there." I said quietly, as Stella handed me our daughter. She was such an adorable little girl. I was sitting right next to Stella in the hospital bed. She was looking much better than she did when she came out of the house.

"You two are so adorable together." She sighed happily, resting her head on my shoulder, I couldn't tell how happy it made me feel. "I cant believe that he did all this." I said quietly.

"Me neither. But it's over now." She said, stroking Isabels cheek with her index-finger.

"Aww. Look at her. She looks just like you." Lindsay cooed as she entered the hospitalroom, followed by the rest of the team.

Stella smiled happily, she had just briefly spoken to Lindsay at the scene. And that was it before she was rushed to the hospital.

"You're gone for less than a year, and all of a sudden you have a baby." Sid commented. Stella nodded. I reluctantly handed my daughter to Lindsay. Who fuzzed over her for a while, before Don decided to cut in.

"She's adorable." He said with a slight smile.

-o-

"We're going to miss you." Lydia said, hugging me tightly. I already felt the tears pressing. These people had really become a family for me, it was weird, having to say goodbye. "Both of you." She finished. I promised I wouldn't be a stranger.

"Oh Stella Stella Stella." Dave sighed as he approached me. A sad look in his eyes, "You're welcome here anytime. You know that right? You get a little sick of busy New York life, or you just feeling getting a little away from things, we're just a phonecall away." He said, hugging me even tighter than Lydia did. "You did so much for me. All of you." I started looking at the family.

"You saved my life, you even gave me something I never had. Family. I just, how can I ever thank you?" I asked, completely lost, I had no idea what to do.

"No need. You're part of the family now." Dave said, I nodded, thanked him. Prepared myself for the hardest part yet. Saying goodbye to Madison.

"Do you have to go?" She asked childishly, making me smile. "Look at him, all caught up in his daughter, he can do without you?"

"Tempting, but the lab is a mess without me. Gotta put things back in order." I joked, looking briefly at Mac and our daughter, I was going to New York now, to really start my life with them, but I had never imagined leaving Boston would be so hard.

"You seen your room lately?" She mocked, I laughed. "Right, but he wouldn't last a day with Isabel if I weren't there." I smirked. "I'm gonna miss you sis. You come visit me real soon." I said, hugging her, I didn't want to let go of her, even though I almost lost my balance. My injury wasn't worse than I could walk with a pair of crutches. Luckily.

"I cant believe you have to go." Madison nearly cried this time, making me fail to hold back the tears anymore. These people had changed my life, and now I was just leaving.

-o-

"Isabel." Mac laughed, I guessed he had woken up by our 3 year old daughter jumping on his belly. She often did, it had become sort of a ritual for them. "Daddy wake up." Isabel giggled. "Auntie Maddie comes today."

"I know she does." Mac commented. I smiled, I hadn't been talking about much else since she called and asked if she could stay with us for a while, till she found an apartment. She had got a job offer in town, and hadn't thought much before she accepted it.

"Mom said I can go zoo with Maddie." Isabel giggled, I could hear by the occasional coughs from Mac, that our daughter hadn't stopped jumping up and down on his stomach yet.

I decided to go get my daughter before Mac would crack a couple of ribs. But had to laugh as my daughter was standing on Macs chest.

"You know you hunt down suspects every day right?" I mocked with a smile as I swung Isabel over my shoulder. "Gotta get you ready for when your aunt arrives."

"You'd better get up Mac, Maddie will be here in 30 minutes."

**A/N: Alright, last chapter. I know I've finished 2 stories today, only a billion to go. :P I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
